


Eight Years On

by brihana25



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip through history, SG-1 style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years On

**Author's Note:**

> Music: We Didn't Start the Fire  
> Artist: Billy Joel  
> Season(s): 1-8  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): There are 173 episodes (and the movie) in this thing. Do you really think I'm going to list them all?
> 
> Beta'd by the divine Ms. 3M.

* * *

  


[Eight Years On](http://vimeo.com/36711098) from [brihana25](http://vimeo.com/user4235047) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
